Fairy Academy!
by ChocoCookiesRule134
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a new transfer student to Fairy Academy! Natsu Dragneel, on the other hand, is the most popular student there! But why does it seem as if he's interested in her? OC might be in this story!
1. First Day

**A/N: Long story short, I had an idea stuck in my head and I needed to write it down before I forgot it. I was thinking: Well, what happened if the guild members were in high school? I should do that...**

**Disclaimer: Right, I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

Lucy's POV

_Ring!_

Lucy ignored that even though that probably wasn't remotely possible.

_Riiiiiiing!_

Right now she wanted that stupid alarm clock to shut up.

_RIIIIIIIING! _

"I HEARD IT THE FIRST TIME!" Lucy yelled as she slammed her hand over the alarm clock, pressing the 'snooze' bar on the clock.

She rubbed her eyes and checked the time, which read 7:30 AM. She hated waking up this early, especially if it was the first day of high school.

Did she mention that she hated first days of school? Especially high school... Where there would be a huge chance of troublesome people.

The blonde sighed and climbed out of bed, exhausted already, even before school started. School started at 8:00. Luckily she lived about ten to twenty minutes away. She wasn't worried about being late.

Lazily, Lucy prepared herself toast and bit on one edge. Then she went back to her room and got out her school uniform, which consisted of a beige vest, a white collared t-shirt, a blue striped tie, a gray skirt, knee-high white socks, and gray colored shoes.

She changed and wore her uniform, looking at herself in the mirror while putting a pink ribbon in her hair as a side ponytail. She liked it like that.

She munched on her toast some more and smiled. She wondered what kinds of people would be there. And if so, probably get herself a boyfriend...

Lucy had to laugh at herself at that one. Huh, boyfriend? Most likely not.

She checked the time. 7:45? Good.

Lucy then grabbed her bag, and placed her phone in it. She slung her bag over her shoulder (it was like a satchel... dunno how to describe it lol) and left her house.

She looked at the invitation letter. Fairy Academy, huh?

She had to admit she wasn't looking forward to this.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Have a great day at school, kids!" The bus driver said as the Fairy Academy kids hopped off the bus and entered the building.

There wasn't any trouble on the bus, except that there were the popular kids at the back of the bus, chewing gum, dressing any way they want, having funky hairstyles, too many piercings, etc.

But they didn't talk to her or anything. Lucy didn't care. She just jumped off the bus and went straight inside.

On her way to the building, someone accidentally bumped into the blonde, causing her to almost fall down. Luckily she regained her balance and glanced at the other who appeared to have dropped her books.

"I'm sorry!" The petite girl said, grabbing her books. She smiled apologetically. "I'm really stupid, running with books..."

"No, it's all right," Lucy insisted. "Are you new here too?"

"No, actually." The girl said. "I'm Levy McGarden. It's my second year here, so I'm pretty used to everything. Are you new here?"

"Well... Technically." Lucy smiled back. "I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here!" Levy said happily. "So, friends?" She held out her hand for Lucy to shake, which the blonde willingly did.

"So, where are we supposed to go for our classes?" Lucy asked, confused. Levy shrugged.

"There's that list over there, but there's too many people and I'm too short to see it." Levy said.

"I'll check. Want to come too?"

"Sure!"

The two new friends walked to the class board and there truly was a lot of people. Lucy could see Levy's disadvantage of being short; almost everyone there was very tall.

Lucy squinted at the board and saw her and Levy's name under teacher Ms. Aries. They were in the same homebase, luckily.

"Same homebase!" Lucy said to her friend, who grinned.

"Ms. Aries, huh?" Levy questioned. "I saw her room over there somewhere."

"Let's go!" Lucy declared, glad Levy was her friend.

* * *

"Here we are." Levy said, stepping in the classroom, Lucy following. Class didn't start yet, but there were some weird members.

One had no shirt and appeared to be arguing with one with a scarf and pink hair, while others surrounded them. Another was chugging a wine bottle while there were two white haired students watching her. There was another white haired one that was yelling, "MAN!", and another with scarlet hair and piercing brown eyes. There was also someone with way too many piercings with a blue haired girl beside him, looking depressed.

It appeared as if the pink haired one and the shirtless one were popular, because there were lots of people surrounding them who were laughing at what they were saying.

There was also a little girl that looked the age of 12, strangely, because Lucy thought this was a high school...

_What an odd class... _Lucy thought, bewildered.

"Hey, bastard! Get the hell out of the way so I can get to my seat!" The shirtless one yelled.

"No way, pervert!" The one with pink hair said. "Go the other way instead, dammit!"

"How can I, that way's freaking crowded!" The shirtless one continued.

"No it's not, damn you, you're just too lazy!" The other teen retorted.

Apparently this happened a lot, because almost no one was paying attention, except the scarlet haired one and some bystanders, who instantly launched a death glare at the two of them, in which they immediately screamed and begged for mercy.

_Wow, _Lucy thought.

"Attention, minna, sit down please..." A teacher with pink hair and two ram horns in her hair said politely. She was wearing a business suit and a gray skirt. "I'm Aries-senpai, your teacher for this semester."

"Good morning~" The class chimed in response.

Lucy didn't really pay attention most of the time, since she was mostly staring out the window. She was caught off guard when Aries-senpai said "Class is dismissed!" Causing everyone to go have break time or something.

Levy went over to Lucy's desk and they started chatting about their lives, etc., etc. until suddenly the pink haired boy and the shirtless teen approached them both.

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "What do you two want?"

"Nothing, duh." The pink haired one replied. Then he turned to Levy. "Sup, Levy?"

Levy said nothing, but she looked astonished.

Then he looked at Lucy. "Are you new or something?"

"No, idiot, you don't say it like that," The shirtless one nudged him. "You need to go for a more friendly approach, like, 'wassup?' or something."

"You do know that your half naked, right?" Lucy then said.

"Oh shit!" He yelped, now looking around to find his shirt.

"Does this happen often...?" Lucy said, bewildered, as Erza came up to them, nodding pointedly.

"Gray has a bad habit of taking his clothes off." Erza explained. "I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you."

"Lucy," Lucy introduced herself. Erza seemed a bit strict and precise, and there was some kind of aura that Lucy thought was a bit intimidating.

"Anyway, I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." Natsu said, his hands still in his pockets. "Welcome to Fairy Academy, I guess."

And with that, Natsu, Gray, and Erza left, chatting amongst themselves and moving to go join their other friends at the corner of the classroom.

"I can't believe it." Levy said, sounding amazed. "Those are the three most popular students here. I can't believe... They would actually talk to us..."

"Three most popular?" Lucy scoffed. "I have a bad history with popular people, trust me." She shuddered when she remembered a few bullies from middle school..

"Yeah, but they almost never talk to anyone new here!" Levy whispered, nudging her. "I mean look, Natsu's looking at you!"

Lucy sighed. "Yeah right!" But her curiosity grew as she turned to see the pinkette glancing at her curiously. But then upon meeting her eyes, he turned away.

"See?" Levy continued. Then she grinned. "He must liiiiiiiike you, Lu-chan!"

"How can the most popular guy in school fall for a newbie like me?" Lucy sighed. "You're just imagining things, Levy-chan..."

"But still...!" Levy said. "You see, if he's interested in you, that's a good thing, right? You both would make such a cute couple~!"

"What!" Lucy scoffed. "I barely even know the guy anyway!"

Levy giggled, and after that event school just went by so quickly, it already was over and time to go home.

Just when Lucy grabbed her bag and started to walk to the bus home with Levy, she could hear someone calling her name behind her.

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu's voice yelled.

Confused, Lucy and Levy both turned to see the teenaged boy running up to them, panting suddenly.

_Luce? _Lucy thought. No one called her that before...

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you enjoyed the first day of school. Erza wanted to know." Natsu said.

"Um, it was interesting." Lucy replied. "There's so many names I have to remember, but other than that, it was fun."

"Oh, good," Natsu said, breathing a sigh of relief. Then he flashed her a grin and waved, running back to the school. "See ya tomorrow, Luce! Bye Levy!"

When he left, Lucy felt dazed at the new nickname he called her. _Luce... _

"Awwwww, see?" Levy squealed. "He _does _like you!

"That can't be true," Lucy protested.

But she couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he grinned at her... And when he made up a new nickname for her and was happy when she said she enjoyed her first day...

Oh shit.

Did she _like _Natsu Dragneel already, when they barely just met?

"You're blushing, Lu-chan!" Levy giggled.

"Wh–What?!" Lucy yelped.

This sure would be an interesting semester... For sure.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that was a long chapter... Did ya guys like it? :P **

**It's 10:30 PM here so I'm tired. And I'm talking to my friend on the phone right now too... Lol**

**-Choco :)**


	2. Saber High's Visit

**A/N: HEY-O~! Well a lot of you have told me that my story is off to a great start, and that just makes me so happy. ARIGATOU~!**

**To RandomMinnesotan: Awwww... Thank you! If you're struggling on dialouge I'll be willing to help you! *gives cookie* **

**I'll give all of you cookies... *throws cookies in the air***

**Guys, I just figured out my summary is a bit off. Whenever I try to fix it it always glitches :/ sorry if it doesn't make sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Lucy's POV

Before Lucy knew it, she had survived a whole week of school without getting in any sorts of madness or rampaging crowds.

She had made lots of new friends beside Levy at school too: Cana, Wendy, Mira, Erza, Lisanna, and Juvia. They were all nice and welcoming towards Lucy, but Juvia was a little hard to befriend, for the blue haired girl was _absolutely_ obsessed with Gray and thought Lucy was going to steal him from her.

However, after a few floods of tears and tissues, Lucy and Juvia became friends and Lucy promised her that she would support her till the end.

And yes, she had befriended the mighty Erza Scarlet, who had recently earned the position of the school's president. Every time she was in the room nobody dared to break any rules... Kind of...

Except for Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster, who always argued and argued and argued just about every time they saw each other.

Come to think of it, her and Natsu weren't exactly friends. They knew each other, but Natsu would say hi, what's up, how's life, see you tomorrow, etc., to her. And he called her Luce sometimes too.

Levy would constantly tease them every time she witnessed both Lucy and Natsu talking to each other, making Lucy a bit annoyed about that, slightly.

She knew how to figure people out by their names very, very, _very, _easily. For example, she knew someone was Cana if she saw a brunette drinking tons of alcohol. She knew if it was Elfman if that person said "MAN!" a lot.

She knew it was Natsu and Gray if she heard two students bickering nonstop, and Erza if all of a sudden their argument was interrupted by a loud scream and pleads for mercy.

Yup, she knew her classmates all right...

The only person who annoyed her too much was that orange-haired guy named Loke. He kept asking Lucy out and Lucy kept turning him down every time. She knew he was a womanizer from the looks of it too.

Lucy sighed. It had only been a week since she first transferred. And right now it was lunch. It was a long time—two and a half hours, maybe?

She was glad for that because subjects nearly gave her a major headache. Homework was also a gigantic fuss, because the teachers gave out tons of paperwork after class.

"Ugh... I hate homework," Lucy groaned, already thinking of the piles of paperwork they were going to receive next class.

"I always finish them at the last minute," Cana said drunkenly. "At least I do it."

"Cana, no drinking alcohol at school," Erza said, taking a bite out of her strawberry cake.

Levy sighed. "You say that, Erza, but you always eat strawberry cake. Is that healthy for you?"

"Of course," Erza said. "I'm the school president."

It was a bit of an awkward silence, but then Mira said, "I see!" Where everybody facepalmed.

"So, Wendy, Natsu's your brother?" Lucy asked the petite girl, who nodded shyly.

"Well... Yes," Wendy said. "He's sometimes very overprotective over me, but I think he's fine with me being friends with all of you."

_She's so kawaii! _Lucy squealed inside her head.

However, their chat was interrupted when a voice suddenly sneered, "What are you stupid fairies doing here?"

Lucy turned as she heard the voice, and so did her friends when she saw a blonde haired teenager smirking down at them. He had a piercing on his right ear and a scar on his left eyebrow; giving Lucy the message that he was one of those popular people, based on his good looks and strong build. There was also a small crowd around him; possibly his friends, followers?

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded, standing to meet the teen's piercing eyes.

"Visitors from Saber High, of course! Who else?" The teen replied, laughing. He spread out his arms in a confident matter.

"No, idiot, your name!" Lucy shot back. "Are you the stupid one here?"

Oohs shot out through the watching crowd and some whispering broke out as well. Lucy heard one person whisper, "She got him good."

"My name?" The teen responded. He scoffed. "Sting Eucliffe. Who're you, blondie?"

"Lucy." Lucy gritted her teeth. She didn't like how this guy was treating them, like weak children. "And may I ask why you're here?"

Sting raised his eyebrows. "Feisty one, aren't you? Well, we came to visit, duh. Don't you know that? Or are you such a bitch to not know that?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"I suggest you leave before someone gets hurt." Erza said, a deathly glare in her brown eyes as she stared at the Saber High people.

"Try me." Sting sneered, grabbing Lucy's arm.

Wendy gasped, and Levy covered her mouth. Mira, Lisanna, and Cana were also staring. Erza looked angry though.

"Stop!" Erza demanded, but Sting ignored her and threw Lucy towards the lunch benches, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut, waiting for the sickening crash.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy cried.

The crash never came. Instead, Lucy heard a soft thump as something—or someone—grabbed her out of the way just in time.

Then, she was even more surprised at what happened next.

A voice whispered, "Luce, are you okay?" and she opened her eyes to see Natsu—yes, _the _Natsu Dragneel—peering down at her with concern in his eyes. They were safely out of danger.

She also saw Gray over to where her friends were, crossing his arms and standing protectively in front of them.

Lucy wanted to say something so badly, but she knew she was blushing madly and it seemed she had lost her voice. Then she managed, "I'm f-fine..."

Natsu then turned his eyes away from her and glared at Sting, who looked a little miffed that Natsu had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, bastard!" Natsu yelled at Sting. "Don't you ever hurt Lucy again!"

"Yeah, or you'll get a beating from both of us." Gray said, keeping his stance.

Sting laughed. Then he turned to a black-haired kid whose bangs covered one of his red eyes. "Rogue, let's go. We're done here." And with that, he left.

Rogue looked back once. Then he turned and followed Sting back to their school.

Once they had left, Natsu set Lucy down carefully on the grass besides an awestruck Levy who was gaping at them in shock.

"T-thanks for saving me..." Lucy said, trying hard not to faint.

"No prob, Luce," Natsu grinned, waving. "Just call me when you need saving!" And with that he joined Gray, who was standing there with a grin on his face.

Gray muttered something in Natsu's ear that was too quiet for Lucy to hear, but she could tell it was teasing him, since Natsu's cheeks looked flushed and Gray was laughing.

"Bye," Gray and Natsu then said, turning to join their other friends.

Once they were out of earshot, Levy grabbed Lucy's shoulders, stared hard into her eyes, and exclaimed, "Didn't I tell you that you like him and he likes you?!"

Lucy's mouth fell open, but she knew it was the truth—at least the part of her liking him. "No way! Why would the most popular guy in school fall for a newbie like me?! I said that before, and there's no way that it's going to happen."

"But you _do_ like him, right?" Cana said.

It was silent after that. Then, feeling super embarrased under all the pressure, she lowered her head and muttered yes.

The girls all squealed and immediately rushed over to give Lucy a hug.

"We'll get you with him, don't worry!" Lisanna cheered.

"Gray-sama is mine at last!" Juvia cried with happiness.

"I told you! I told you!" Levy screamed and pointed.

"Shut up! Everyone's staring!" Lucy whisper-shouted at her friends, who were swooning over the fact Natsu and her would make a good couple.

She couldn't help but laugh at her friends' reactions. Lucy was glad they were her friends after all.

* * *

Sting's POV

Sting and Rogue walked back to Saber High, which wasn't far from Fairy Academy. Jiemma, the school's principal, allowed them to visit there once in a week.

"Did you really have to do that?" Rogue sighed.

"Why shouldn't I?" Sting said reproachfully. "It created an interesting turn of events."

Rogue said nothing, but he continued to walk beside Sting all the way to their next class, which didn't start in an hour.

"Lucy, huh..." Sting said, dropping himself into his chair. Rogue looked bored, his face in his hands as he listened.

"...I'm a bit interested in her." The blonde haired guy said, turning to Rogue, who looked beyond surprised.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh... Lucy likes Natsu, apparently Sting is interested in Lucy... What will become of this complicated love triangle?! CONFLICT! D: **

**I'm at the library typing this, so I had to be quiet... Well anyway, hope you enjoyed.**

**-Choco :) **


	3. Odette and Melody

**A/N: Okay, so I just got lots and lots of notifications for this story from checking my email. And there's still about 245+ ****emails in my inbox for me to read and I swear, they're all about fanfiction. I don't even bother to check them now... XD**

**Anyway, enough about me... Let's continue this! Thanks for all of your reviews! A lot were about the love triangle... Hehe **

**Damn, I'm watching World War Z and I'm freaking enjoying it. Lots of suspense, and I will admit I screamed once... Lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**MY BIRTHDAY'S TODAY! Just somethin' random... Thanks MarshallLeeVampireKing-13 for the early greeting! :) **

**P.S. - This chapter contains an OC! Actually, two OC's... Odette and who? I'm such a troll... I keep including Odette in these stories of mine, is that okay with you all? Anyway the other OC you will find out soon! :)**

* * *

Lucy's POV

The following week was the same as always... Work, study, homework, go home, and so on and so forth.

Nothing special happened during that week, but Lucy was suspicious. Sting and his rowdy little gang came to visit more frequently. She also couldn't help noticing that Sting glanced more than a few times towards her direction every time.

Well, fuck. If Sting was interested in her, and she was interested in Natsu, then this was going to be a very, very complicated love triangle. But who knows who Natsu likes?

There were two new transfer students from a nearby high school as well. One had piercing ice-blue eyes with short shoulder-length red hair and a braid circuling her hair with a small bun at the end. The other girl had amber colored eyes and light blue hair.

The light blue haired one didn't look mean, but the other seemed to be someone highly not to messed with, or their ass will get kicked. Lucy had forgotten their names, but she felt a strong urge to become friends with them.

So, after French had ended, the determined blonde waited for the blue haired girl after class.

"Hi!" The blue haired one smiled back.

"I'm Lucy, and I'm also a newbie here at school. If you would like, I can introduce you to my other friends here too. Maybe we can get along well, as fellow students!" Lucy held out her hand to be shaken.

"I'm Melody." The blue haired one said cheerfully, shaking Lucy's hand. "Sure, I don't mind at all about that!"

Lucy then noticed that the red haired girl wasn't with her. "Where's...?"

"Oh, her?" Melody said, realizing what Lucy meant. "She's mostly independent, but we know each other well. We're cousins."

"Ah, I see... Would you have any idea where she would be right now?" Lucy asked slowly.

"Actually..." Melody looked around. "She might be outside. But it can take a while to befriend her... She's very stubborn and aggressive. But once you get to know her she's a bit friendlier."

Lucy nodded. Melody smiled and waved. "I'll see you later then, Lucy. Nice talking to you!"

Only at that part she realized she forgot to ask Melody for the red haired girl's name.

* * *

Lucy's POV

She followed Melody's instructions and soon glanced the red haired girl at a spot in thr grass, who appeared to be sleeping.

Lucy started over there, but then Sting and his gang just literally popped out of nowhere, and they headed towards the redhaired girl's direction.

Uh oh. This could spell trouble.

However, Lucy went over there and tried to act as casually as possible. No such luck... Sting had spotted her.

"Hey, blondie!" Sting said.

Lucy ignored him, but she clenched her fists on her bag. She narrowed her eyes, and glanced sideways at the red haired girl, who still appeared to be sleeping.

"Oh, lost for words? Well, I guess I am just that handsome." Sting said smoothly, winking at a nearby cheerleader, who swooned.

_Player... _Was Lucy's thoughts. However, she scoffed. "I'm lost for words over how incredibly idiotic you are, baka."

Sting then seemed to notice the redhaired girl, who was still appearing to be asleep. "Oh, who's that? Another stupid fairy? She looks stupid too, sleeping like that in the middle of the day."

After he said those words, everything all happened in a blur. The girl responded by immediately lurching forward with great speed, aiming a punch at Sting's stomach, sending him flying into Rogue.

Lucy's eyes widened. Sting apparently looked dazed from the blow that he had took.

"Shut the hell up." She said, her arm still extended in a punching position. Her eyes were dangerously narrowed, and Lucy was strongly reminded of Erza.

Sting scoffed. He came up to the girl and through clenched teeth, he said, "Oh, stulid fairy, wanna go?"

"Anytime, bitch." The red haired girl replied, not backing down.

The air around them was tense, you could tell because of the threatining glare in both of their eyes. Then, Sting turned around and left without saying anything more.

The red haired girl continued to glare towards Sting's direction, but then she started to head back to the school after picking up her bag.

"Um... excuse me?" Lucy asked timidly. The girl turned around slowly.

"What's your name?" Lucy managed to get those words out.

She turned back towards the school, but Lucy caught what she said. "Odette."

Lucy watched as she saw Odette join Melody, who was waiting for her so they could go to their next class.

_Odette...? _

Lucy smiled, but then was again startled when a voice whispered, "Hey Lucy!"

The blonde turned around to face a grinning Natsu, who had waved. "Oh, Natsu! You almost scared me." She said that on the outside, but on the inside, she was squealing with happiness.

"Hey, I saw what happened with Saber." Natsu growled. "Those assholes never learn..." but he sighed. "Who was the one that punched Sting?"

"Odette." Lucy said, still feeling dazed. "I'm thinking about becoming friends with her."

"Well, good luck!" Natsu said, clamping an arm on her shoulder and smiling once more. "I'm sure you two will be best friends soon enough. Anyway, what subject do you have next?"

"Dunno, I think Algebra?" Lucy said.

"Oh, me too! But I suck at math. Why don't we go together, and you can teach me?"

"S-Sure!"

The two teens chatted together while walking to their next class, and Lucy couldn't help thinking that she was falling in love with the pinkette, even if they were only aquainted with each other.

But then again, she looked forward to becoming good friends with Melody and Odette. However, Saber High was actually starting to get on her last nerve...

* * *

**A/N: Ughhh sorry if this was boring but I'm really tired, it must've been how I woke up at 5:30 AM this morning... **

**And, as I mentioned before, it is my birthday :P In class everyone was saying it thousands of times at me... O_o**

**So, I'm tired... Anyway, till next time!**

**-Choco :) **


	4. Sandwich

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been thirty days since I've updated this last... So I decided to update this on Halloween! Happy Halloween btw!**

**I'm updating sooo late... I had a Halloween Party! I was a ninja x) **

**Thank you thank you thank you for the belated birthday's and thanks Ella Daniels for the rainbow cookie :) **

**You guys are all so awesome.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Natsu's POV

His friends knew that he was acting very odd lately. And Natsu did too, of course. Why, you ask? How did it happen?

The answer was this person: Lucy.

Why was he acting weird just because of one normal person? He honestly doesn't know himself. But then again, the two of them did just meet a month ago.

A month flew by just like that since that girl Lucy came to the school. No matter what, Natsu felt compelled to look at her every time in class and during lunch.

He had a strange urge to 'coincedentally' meet her somewhere, but he didn't want to do that. It would seem too suspicious.

Stalking was out of the question too. Natsu didn't want to be like that.

He was thinking all this during History, before school ended. Thinking so much about it that he literally freaked when Capricorn-sensei called on him.

"Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu jumped, his eyes snapping open. His arm moved with such force that his History textbook fell from his desk onto the floor.

The class erupted in giggles. Luckily Lucy wasn't here to see this. She was in a different class than he.

"Y-yes?" Natsu sputtered as he scooped up his textbook, turning to the correct page but accidentally ripping one. He quickly cursed but grabbed a piece of tape hastily, struggling to tape the page together.

Gray snorted. Under his breath he elbowed Natsu and said, "Nice one, idiot." Natsu ignored him.

Capricorn didn't look pleased. "Detention, Dragneel. I asked you the same question five times and you failed to answer me. It will be tomorrow."

The bell rang, saving Natsu. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Class dismissed!" Capricorn said. "Don't forget to read chapter ten. You'll have a test on it next week!"

Groans erupted from Natsu's classmates as they packed up their stuff and hustled to their lockers. But at least school was finally over.

Gray walked over to him after Natsu had shoved some of his homework inside his backpack. "Wow Natsu, you got in trouble!"

"Shut up!" Natsu hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Really?" Another voice piped up. To him, it sounded like a girl's. When he turned around, he saw Lucy, crossing her arms.

Gray answered for him. "Yup! Capricorn gave him detention. Seriously Natsu, the question was so easy. 'What did I tell you to do once you received your piece of paper?' Write your name, duh!"

Natsu sighed. "I wasn't listening. It's not my fault."

"Technically, it is." Lucy pointed out. "You were the one not listening, so it's your fault that you got detention."

He shrugged hastily as he glanced at Lucy, who had took a step closer and had placed her hands on her hips. He caught a whiff of her perfume, which smelled like... Vanilla and strawberries?

"No food tomorrow." Lucy said slyly. "Pay attention more in class, and I'll think twice about it." Natsu opened his mouth to argue, but immediately closed it and muttered fine.

You see, Lucy had gave him some of her homemade sandwiches which he absolutely loved. Everyday she gave one to him since he usually didn't have any. So this was absolutely heartbreaking.

She then left after saying goodbye to both of them, leaving an irritated Natsu, and Gray, who was smirking.

"See? You just can't win an argument with her." Gray laughed. "Better luck next time. I told you you were acting strange! Usually you'd never give in!"

"Shut up!" Natsu grumbled. Today wasn't really a good day for him.

* * *

Natsu's POV

The next day, Natsu was even more grouchy as ever. During detention he was so quiet Capricorn even was suspicious. So he let him go early, an hour before lunch ended.

"Mr. Dragneel, please pay more attention in class." Capricorn called after him as the pinkette left the classroom.

Gray met him at the lunch benches were Erza and a couple of their other friends were at. "Detention done?" The scarlet haired girl asked. She bit off a piece of her strawberry cake.

"You're lucky he let you out early." Lisanna laughed.

"Shut up." Natsu sighed. He was already getting tired of hearing himself say that.

"You've been saying those two words a lot lately." Mira observed. "Something wrong?" The pinkette shook his head and sat down, sighing.

"No..." Natsu said.

At once Mira's eyes lit up. "It's Lucy, isn't it?!"

"WHAT?" Natsu yelled, startled. "How would it be Luce?" He quirked up a suspicious eyebrow while everybody burst into laughter.

"See, you're not mad!" Mira giggled. "You're _heartsick_. These symptoms are obvious; you're actually thinking of her every day aren't you?"

Natsu humphed. He crossed his arms and pouted. "I'm not heartsick, whatever that is. I'm just irritated at... Everything!"

Mira, Gray, and Erza all exchanged knowing looks however, all raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

As if on cue, Mira then exclaimed, "Oh, Lucy, over here!" causing Natsu to look up, seeing the blonde turning and walking towards their direction, Levy at her side.

"Oh, hey Mira." Lucy told the white haired teen as she sat herself down at the nearest bench. Natsu continued to sulk, not feeling the urge to say anything.

It was silent for a while, but Lucy broke the silence.

"Natsu, you haven't argued with Gray since yesterday." The blonde sighed. She frowned. "Something's wrong. That's not possible."

Natsu sighed. "Does it look like I care?"

The blonde frowned. She then placed something on his head. Curious, Natsu grabbed it and stared. It was one of her sandwiches. When he looked up again he saw that she was grinning.

"I thought twice." Lucy smiled. She then stood up, Levy watching in awe, and they walked away. Halfway she stopped and looked back.

"You're welcome!" She called, winking. She waved.

Natsu then managaed a smile. He closed his eyes as he opened the plastic bag, grabbing the sandwich and taking a huge bite out of it.

Delicious as always.

"Thanks." Natsu said quietly. He looked back at Lucy, who had turned and started talking to Levy, who was grinning.

Mira, Gray, and Erza snickered. "Told ya~"

Alarmed, Natsu abruptly whisked his head around, cheeks a tiny bit red. Why do they always get the wrong idea...?

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

**A/N: Natsu's a bit OOC in this, mainly because he was distracted about, well, Lucy. But you don't know for sure if he likes her, since he's too stubborn to admit it.**

**i love the song "Unconditionally" by Katy Perry. Lol**

**I hope you guys had a happy Halloween. I did. And i don't have school tomorrow XDD**

**-Choco **


End file.
